gunsoficarusonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Goldfish
The Goldfish is a fast and light ship, with a long and thin hull. It has high maneuvering capabilities rivaled only by the Squid, while still possessing firepower capable of packing a punch. With the bulk of the firepower focused on the front of the ship, it is built for charges and basic forward engagements. As a result of the concentrated firepower, it is also prone to being easily disabled. Ship Layout Deck Layout The Goldfish consists of a long main deck which extends around to the back of the ship on the starboard side, and a smaller upper deck which is accessed via stairs on the port side. There is a small storage area in the middle of the lower deck, which is open on either side. On the upper deck, there is a roof covering the path forward to the helm, which looks out over the fore of the ship. The upper deck also includes the tail of the Goldfish extending back. Guns The Goldfish is equipped with 1 heavy weapon and 2 light weapons. * Slot 1 is the heavy weapon, often a Hellhound Heavy Twin Carronade or a Manticore Heavy Hwacha. * Slots 2 and 3 are on either side of the ship, aimed out to opposite directions. More emphasis is often placed on the starboard gun as it is nearer the hull and faces slightly more forward than the port mount. Components The Goldfish's balloon is located at the aft on the upper deck. The armor is located to the starboard side of the main deck, in line with the light weapons. The main engine is at the extreme aft of the ship on the upper deck, at the end of the ship's "tail". The light engines are at the aft of the lower deck. Crew Roles Pilot * Due to the isolated helm position relative to other components, it is not advised for the pilot to help in maintaining any component. The balloon component might look like it is close to the helm and thus, appealing to help with rebuilding, but in practice, it is better to steer the ship into an advantageous position rather than rebuilding it. Aft Engineer * It's the aft engineer's responsibility to repair the heavy engine and balloon, with the balloon being the highest priority. He is sometimes equipped with a Dynabuff Industries Kit, and should maintain a buff on all the engines and balloon. If he has a buffkit, he should also be prepared to swap places with the hull engineer if the balloon is under heavy pressure. * By jumping down from the top deck to the lower deck the aft engineer can repair the light engines, this saves time and makes an efficient repair cycle. Hull Engineer * The hull engineer's priority is the hull. He should stay near it, at the fore of the ship, and also help to maintain all the weapons and the turning engines if the captain is burning them. He should also be prepared to swap places with the balloon engineer (if he has a Dynabuff Industries Kit) if the balloon is under heavy pressure. * The hull engineer is often expected to man the starboard weapon, occasionally as part of a bifecta with the front heavy weapon. * As main deck engineer he usually brings Rubber Mallet, Shifting Spanner and a fire-fighting tool. Gunner * The Gunner's job on a Goldfish is to fire and maintain the heavy weapon at the fore of the ship. He may also man the side guns if the heavy weapon is on reload. He may be required to help rebuild the hull when under heavy fire. Gallery Guns of Icarus Goldfish Screenshot.png|A Goldfish flying on Duel at Dawn. Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -20.png|A Goldfish fighting against a Spire in Crazy King on Raid on the Refinery. Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -11.png|A Goldfish and a Galleon being flanked by a enemy Spire. Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -10.png|A Goldfish flying alongside a friendly Spire on Fight over Firnfeld. Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -17.PNG|A Goldfish getting attack by a enemy Goldfish on Fight over Firnfeld. Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -3.PNG|A Goldfish facing fire against a Pyramidion on Duel at Dawn Category:Airships